World Comes Tumblin'
by Lxpunk
Summary: En el último segundo en que estaba por caer, su muñeca fue sujetada con fuerza. El vacío ya no estaba bajo sus pies en cambio, unos labios se hicieron de los suyos.Lemon: Roki x Heimdall


**World Comes Tumblin'**

En aquel sitio ficticio, en un punto indeterminado, entre toda la oscuridad. El atardecer se había escondido; el mar fue tragado; la gran estructura de piedra, se derrumbó en silencio. Una luz estalló fugaz y con ella, el niño.

Los labios se separaron, sin embargo su garganta no emitió sonido alguno. Su cuerpo ya no estaba a la deriva. 

En el último segundo en que estaba por caer, su muñeca fue sujetada con fuerza. La mano ajena lo alzó en el aire, atrayéndolo contra el pecho de su dueño y abrigándolo entre sus brazos. El vacío ya no estaba bajo sus pies; en cambio, unos labios se hicieron de los suyos.

Se tensó, sin apartarse. Abrumado por el calor que de pronto reemplazó al frío. Sintió una lengua entrometerse en su boca, como buscando algo, quizás una compañera. Se odió por responder al beso; se odió por la venganza a la que de pronto, por un mísero instante, supo enterrada; se odió por desear entonces el Ragnarok.

Se separaron sus rostros, apenas una pulgada. Los ojos esmeraldas buscaron los rojos, que insistían en no mirarlo directamente. Al no encontrar respuesta, el Dios del Fuego tomó entre sus manos las mejillas del contrario y volvió a acercarle. Suspiró en su cuello, expulsando el aire que inconscientemente retenía; un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del afectado – Heimdall... Odín te engañó. Él robó tu ojo derecho, no yo. Piénsalo... Él tiene más razones para quererlo. Él le entregó el suyo a Mimer con tal de obtener la sabiduría del pasado, el presente y el futuro. Él quería eliminarme a toda costa por la muerte de Balder. ¿Y que mejor que haciéndote mi enemigo? Él obtuvo un nuevo ojo y yo... -

Roki no continuó hablando, la tela rugosa de un guante se lo impedía. Al fin se enfrentaban. Heimdall se mantenía inexpresivo, interpretando lo que acababa de revelarle. En parte quería creerle, porque después de todo, nunca obtuvo lo que buscaba. Pero hacerlo significaría aceptar que todo lo ocurrido, todo lo vivido, había sido completamente inútil y en vano. No soportaba pensar que había estado perdiendo el tiempo. El Dios de la estratagema había sido engañado. O casi. Que irónico.

Sonrió con arrogancia, como tantas otras veces. El castaño, leyó en la mirada que le fue dirigida – Casi me convences, Roki. Si quieres, podemos jugar el mismo juego – El escenario volvió a como era antes de la batalla. El cielo; el agua; el puente; todo estaba en su lugar. La única diferencia a cómo comenzó aquello, eran los dos protagonistas.

De pie y uno frente al otro, aún estando muy cerca, ambos Dioses habían tomado su apariencia original. El cetro sonó con un movimiento de muñeca – Hazlo de una vez ¿O acaso no puedes matarme por ti mismo? – El aludido apretó los dientes y blanqueó sus nudillos al cerrar el puño con nervios contenidos – Tan terco... –

- Lo sé - 

Se eliminó la distancia que los separaba y el báculo fue olvidado.

La mano izquierda de Roki tomó por la nuca a Heimdall y ejerció presión para así poder besarlo. Comenzaron a explorar y recorrerse mutuamente, con caricias intensas que abarcaban cualquier lugar que estuviera a su alcance. Sus lenguas se mezclaban sin cansancio, la saliva de uno se escurría a la boca del otro y por la comisura de los labios.

Respiraban agitados, aún besándose. Jugando con sus dientes a morder el labio inferior o superior del otro. Las ropas sobraban, y su destino fue el suelo de frío material en el que ahora, se recostaban sus espaldas descubiertas.

El ruido de las olas disfrazaba los gemidos de los jóvenes, que movían sus cuerpos desnudos en un compás constante, friccionando sus pieles. Uno de ellos susurró al otro y éste, se volteó y encerró el glande de su amante, degustando su líquido pre-seminal, mientras su entrepierna sufría lo mismo o quizás mejor.

Heimdall, por naturaleza, era muy impulsivo, por lo que su práctica de sexo oral incluía mordidas que apenas rayaban el dolor. A Roki lo enloquecían.

El ojirojo, aún con el miembro del detective en su boca, le separó las nalgas e introdujo el dedo índice en la entrada, dilatada por la excitación – Amm... – Un gemido se perdió en la garganta del Dios del Fuego y así mismo, harían muchos otros, con cada dígito que se acomodaría en su interior. Una última lengüetada a la hombría del otro.

El castaño volvió a moverse, quedando de cara a su compañero y en esa posición, se dejó penetrar; con fuerza, casi de forma violenta, una y otra vez. Pronto estaría cabalgando a un ritmo desenfrenado y los roces con su próstata lo llevarían al cielo.

Orgasmo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban en la entrada a la mansión. Aún era de noche en la ciudad y había comenzado a llover. Sin entender el cómo, Yamino, Mayura, Fenryr y Punya, vieron a Roki apartado de ellos.

Y no entendieron entonces el porqué de una lágrima que intentó confundirse con el clima.

**FIN**


End file.
